Unexpected Arrivals
by rockinBallerina
Summary: Jax kicked Wendy out when he found out she was still using, he didn't believe that she was pregnant with his child so Wendy left but not before she asked Jax to sign away his parental rights.
1. Finding Out

I do not own SOA. No copyright infringement intended. This story will be mostly A/U and is a Jax/OFC pairing.

So now for backround information, Jax and Tara were together before she left when he was 19. Jax married Wendy at 22 after 2 years of marriage Wendy finds out that she is pregnant, she tells Jax he doesn't believe her so she leaves. She finds a lawyer and Jax agrees to sign away his parental rights. He is now 24 and Wendy decides to leave Charming. She makes it to Chicago wanting to confronts Tara but decides against it. Wendy now makes her way or attempts to make her way to New York she finds herself on a park bench 5 months pregnant and alone. Now we are going to start the story 5 years later, Jax is 29 and Tara has been gone for 10 years.

Penelope James walked into the office of Teller-Morrow looking at the biker woman, Wendy had always said was a Dragon Lady and asking herself for the umpteenth time why she was here.

"Can I help you?" Asked the woman, Penny knew was Gemma Teller- Morrow.

"Yes I need to have my car looked at, its making a strange noise" okay so she was scared these people could try and take away the only thingy she loved. She decided it would be best to meet them both formally tomorrow, with lawyers present.

"Sure thing the guys aren't busy now so fill this out and then they can get to work." "Aliright umm... my ride will pick me up and then when its ready I can come get it" Penny was a rambler and nervous, now she was going to have to call Lana to come pick her up. The woman nodded taking the slip back.

Penny high tailed it out of there to a bench outside. "Lana" she huffed into the phone "you were right, now I'm stuck, here because I'm nosey, please come pick me up?" Lana laughed and agreed to go pick her up. While she was waiting she looked around, Wendy had explained everything in such vivid detail that it seemed like she had been her before. Finally after what seemed like eternity Lana pulled up.

"Come on crazy" she laughed again unlocking the doors. "So did you see anyone interesting? " Penny sighed and explained how she met Gemma and lied about her car in an effort to escape.

"Is she as scary as Wendy said?" Lana asked. Penny nodded. "She's scarier and I barely spoke to her, tomorrow is going to suck." "Well at least you will have with you. That old bastard isn't afraid of anything"

"Yeah but I have to speak to them, I have to explain and then hand over a letter, I know Wendy said she felt nothing for him but... I'm terrified" "Sweetheart, Wendy she wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you, pretend you're facing the wives tomorrow, they scare the shit out of me." Lana laughed. "Now let's have an early dinner and get some rest, because come tomorrow shit will hit the fan" Penny agreed and when Teller- Morrow called she had Lana go in and settle payment and drive the car home, well home for now. The next year.

Penny sighed and looked into the mirror, you're 25 years old and a mother, act like it she scolded herself. Yes tomorrow wasn't going to be the best but they would be okay, she hoped.

The next morning she left for the meeting with Mr. Monroe before they had to meet the Teller- Morrow's and Jackson Teller. "Are you sure you want to be in there Penelope? I can do this on my own" Mr. Monroe asked again as they made their way into the conference room at the hotel.

"I need to do this "she said forcefully, " I just, I know I have to explain, and I still don't understand myself. " Mr. Monroe nodded holding the door open and alerting the rooms occupants to their arrival. Gemma recognized her immediately and narrowed her eyes. "What's this all about?" Asked their attorney, Rosen. "Mr. Rosen, I am Alexander Monroe and this is my client Mrs. Penelope James" Monroe introduced as they took their seats.

"We are here on behalf of a client of mine and Mrs. James close friend Wendy Case-Teller, I believe you remember her?" He asked the man Penny knew to be Jackson Teller.

"Yes, she is Mr. Teller's ex wife" Rosen spoke again as the two men and Gemma nodded. "Not ex, Mr. Rosen" oh shit here we go Penny thought. "Yes ex, I filed for divorce a year into our sham of a marriage, I don't care what that whore says, we aren't married haven't been for awhile." Jax yelled.

"Don't you say anything about Wendy, you hear me you piece of shit, she..." Penny hissed venomously at him before Mr. Monroe cut her off.

"Now Mr. Teller you may have filed for a divorce but to my understanding you halted proceedings as you and Mrs. Teller reconciled, neither of you ever filed again so legally you are still married, to Wendy." "Fuck" Gemma, Clay and Jax muttered. "What does she want?" asked Clay speaking for the first time.

"Nothing Mrs. Teller passed away three months ago, we are here to address her will and Mrs. James has a letter for each of you from Wendy" Mr. Monroe looked at the four people across the table, and sighed how had Wendy left them anything was beyond his grasp. "Now as you know Mr. Teller you signed away your parental rights, " Jax looked up and nodded.

"Wasn't my kid" he shrugged. Fucking loser, Penny thought. She hated Jackson Teller for everything he had done to Wendy. A woman who despite a very serious drug addiction overcame it and came out stronger, a woman who she viewed as a sister whom she loved dearly. Most of all she hated him for dismissing Abel for not fighting because to her family was everything. "Well Mr. Teller be that as it may Wendy signed her rights over to Mrs. James when she received her prognosis and we would like to remind you that the child Abel Teller is hers legally.

Now Wendy had life insurance and the sole beneficiary is Abel Teller, it went directly into a trust which he will receive at 18. She left you Mr. and Mrs. Morrow a small sum of $10,000 in order to receive the money you must take the letters Mrs. James had for each of you, " he looked up from his papers to the four stunned faces and continued "Mr. Teller she left you her home, well the money from the sale of her home, which is around $150,000, you must take the letter and read it in Mrs. James presence before the amount will be transferred to you, do you all understand?" He asked as they nodded now after you receive your letters, please come see me and we can finish this up, Mrs. James the letters " Mr. Monroe waited as Penelope handed him the three white envelopes. Mrs. Teller-Morrow" he called Gemma snapped her head up and slowly reached for the envelope. "Mr. Morrow " Clay snatched the letter from him sitting down in a huff "and finally the man of the hour Mr. Teller." Jax reached for the letter with a shaking hand.

Jax P.O.V

Jax,

So I'm sure you don't want to be reading this but please let me tell you how incredibly sorry I am, for the drugs, lying and the cheating. I realized a few years ago when I went to confront Tara, to see why you loved her yet couldn't even like me, that I didn't love you either. I loved the whole thought of being taken care of, the MC life, everything but you. I didn't confront her if you're wondering, I left and found myself in some college town pregnant and in tears. It's how I met Penny she saved me, her and her family helped me so much that I thought they might kill me for Abel. I had never met anyone that would help a stranger and want nothing but they did. Penny was 20 when we met and her husband was 26 a match made by rich and powerful parents but they learned to love each other. I was diagnosed with stage 4 colon cancer the year her husband passed away in a DUI accident. Abel was almost 2 and as the treatment stopped working I decided to sign over my rights to Penny, she is a good person Jax, smart as hell with a heart of gold. Please remember Jax that people outside of the club aren't always bad. I had a run in with the ATF a woman who is out to take SAMCRO down, be careful. I never ratted the club out, I know you thought I was a stupid bitch, a whore, worthless druggie but I loved you because you are the reason I was blessed with Abel and I couldn't ever turn in his family. I owe you more than I can ever say for Abel. Jax remember they can get to anyone, lover's friends even enemies. Penny she knows people, she can save the club, save you.

Wendy Case

Jax looked at the short dark haired woman across from him, she was young, and sure she was sexy but pussy always wanted something and he'd be stupid to believe anyone who thought a crackwhore was a good mother. $150,000 could really help right now the Club wasn't exactly rolling in money right now. "So what the fuck do you want? What do you get out of this?" He asked, no pointing in beating around the bush.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I don't know..."

"Stop fucking with me, you want some money, she didn't leave you shit or do you want to drop the kid and get the fuck out? He isn't mine and you and some dead crack whore aren't going to make me want to see him"

"Look here you self rightous piece of shit, you think I want your measly 150,000? There is only one thing I want from you and that is that I don't want you to have ANYTHING to do with Abel, I'm here because I promised a friend that I would be and don't you ever say shit about Wendy, sure she made bad choices, but so has everyone and you Jackson Teller are no better than the dirt we put on her casket. You are a miserable person and a shitty human being."

Jax sat there stunned no one had ever talked to him like that, not his mother not Tara and some pussy thought she could? Fuck no. He grabbed her arm before she could walk out of the room. "Listen Bitch, this ain't where your from around here SAMCRO runs shit," he felt a stinging slap to the face as she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Put your hands on me again and your mother will be burying another son, you don't scare me Teller and you don't run shit. I've seen worse than an MC that runs guns.." she walked out and towards her lawyer.

Gemma and Clay rushed in, what the fuck? Jax grabbed his prepay and dialed immediately. "Juice find out everything on a woman named Penelope James and find out where the fuck Wendy has been the last five year's. He would be damned if some bitch fucked everything up. Bitches were nothing but trouble.


	2. Truth it's a hard pill

I don't own SOA, no copyright infringement is intended.

Jax P.O.V

"What did your letter say?" Gemma asked as they made their way into the clubhouse. Jax tossed her the letter. "A bunch of bullshit, just like Wendy"

Jax was waiting on Juice to finish gathering all the information on Wendy and Penelope James. Gemma handed the letter back .. "Do you think the kid is yours?" She asked. Jax shrugged.

"I don't think so, she just wants someone to tell the kid "that's daddy" she was screwing someone else."

"Jax, I got it" Juice yelled. Jax walked over and looked at him."Well Wendy has been in Jersey for the last five years, working at an interior design place as an assistant. She bought her house 3 years ago and when she died her lawyer sold it. Now Penelope "Penny" James formally Penelope Denaro is the only child of Alistair and Sarah Denaro . There is a rumor that he is connected to the Italian Mafia but no one can pin shit in him. He is the CEO of Denaro Advertising, fucker is legit as far as all the money he rakes in, billionaire and Mrs. Denaro runs an interior design, the one Wendy worked at. Penelope married Alexander James from Chicago when she was 20 he wad 26 and they looked happy he worked at his father's New York company and took over all operations when his father retired. Two years ago Alexander and his parents were gunned down, official report says robbery unofficial says they were also connected and it was a rival family, Penelope adopted Abel Teller and 1 year and 8 months ago it was finalized, and she is the majority share holder for her husbands company and set to inherit all of her father's shares in his company as well as inherit her mother's company." Juice explained all he had found "oh and she bought the big ass house on the other side of town "

"Fuck... what the fuck was Wendy doing with the mob?" Jax asked no one in particular. "Crazy bitch" "Alright we stay the fuck away from her and the kid, " Clay said and everyone nodded.

GEMMA'S P.O.V

It had been three months since they had found out Wendy had died and no matter what Jax said Gemma had a feeling the kid was his. She knew her son he hated Wendy, hated the thought of Wendy having told the truth and he signed his son away and more than anything Jax lived in a state of denial, he felt like he wasn't ready to be a parent so he denied everything. Well Gemma wasn't going to let him miss out on knowing his kid, as much as he loved the club, Jax needed something outside of it and Gemma was determined that Abel and Penelope were going to be it. She was getting shit for the clubhouse and groceries for Jax when she saw them. Looking at the little boy Gemma knew without a doubt that was her grandson. A mini Jax. Discretely snapping a picture she walked to the check out line it was time for her son to man up.

"Jax, I want you in the office in five minutes " she yelled into the garage not bothering to wait for a response. Jax walked in to the office and threw himself into a chair.

"what now Ma?" Gemma resisted the urge to slap his snarky ass instead handing him her phone with Abel's picture. "What the fuck Ma when did you dress me like a Cleaver?" He asked thinking the child in the picture was him.

"That's not you Jax, that's Abel. I was at the store earlier and saw them, Jax that coke whore wasn't lying Abel is yours" Gemma said as a shocked Jax grabbed the phone again staring at the picture.

"Fuck, the one time she tells the truth I fucking don't believe her" Jax sighed heavily running his hand down his face. " Fuck Ma, I signed over my rights like he was a fucking dog"

JAX POV

I can't believe Wendy was telling the truth the one time and I kick her out pregnant with my kid, and to top it off I signed him away without a second thought. "Are you going to try and see him?" Gemma asked. Jax nodded.

"He's family Ma, my blood" Jax thought about Penelope" I don't know if that bitch will let me though she hates me, the club, the fact that I let Wendy go"

"So we'll fight her for him, she isn't his mom" Gemma replied quickly.

"I signed away my rights Ma, when Wendy and I went in to sign the papers I agreed that I wouldn't seek her or the child out and if I did then she would have her lawyer release shit she had in the club" Jax looked up at his mom who was seething " Shit that will put us away for a long time 10 to 20"

" What the Fuck Jackson, why the fuck did she have anything on the club?"Gemna yelled.

"I had threatened her, you had threatened her more than once, he'll even Clay had, so she hid cameras all over the club house, sent straight to her lawyer, we never checked she wanted security when she left and fuck Ma... We all fucked up thinking she was stupid" Jax sighed again.

" I'll talk to Penelope and hopefully she won't go against Wendy's wishes and I can see him"

"Only you" Gemma muttered sadly, Jax nodded. He didn't know why but Wendy didn't want his mother around Abel, that's a lie Gemma had always treated Wendy like shit in her shoe.

"Yeah only me." Jax got up and hugged his mom walking back to the garage. He wanted to talk with Opie.


	3. Ground Rules

I don't own S.O.A no copyright infringement is intended.

PENNY POV

"Hello" I answered my phone walking towards Abel's room to get him ready for some back to school shopping, or in his case first year if school shopping. We were driving over to San Diego for the weekend.

"Umm .. Yeah Penelope it's Jax... Jackson Teller" my heart dropped, no.  
" How can I help you Mr. Teller?" I asked trying not to let any emotion be heard in my voice.

"Just Jax, I was actually calling to see if I could meet Abel sometime this week?" He asked. God no please. I know Abel is mine legally but I'm not blood.

"I..." Okay I can be an adult about this I made a promise to Wendy after all. " yes Jax that would be fine..."

"Really? Thanks Penelope." Jax exclaimed.

"Yes, but I would like to meet first just the two of us to set some ground rules" I know all about the MC and Gemma and Clay from Wendy's videos and there was some people Abel was better off not meeting, right away.

" Rules? He's my gucking son what kind of rules do I need?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, biologically he is yours but legally he is mine and mine alone Teller. I have a few ground rules and we can meet tomorrow to discuss them and the following day you can meet Abel." Jax was breathing rather hard on the other end of the line Ibguess he was trying to control his temper .

"Fine when and where tomorrow?" He finally asked.

"At 1:30 the diner in town, is that okay it won't take long an hour tops maybe you can take a long lunch break?"

"You have shit all figured out don't cha?"

"Well it comes with not being a selfish pig and it's called being considerate of others" I snarled back. Jackson Teller really was an asshole.

"Sure Darlin' see you tomorrow" and with that he hung up, how rude not even a goodbye.  
Fuck what to wear tomorrow. I know I want to come off as in control because this ridiculous idea of Wendy's is so out of my control I may as well be living with my father again, he wants to decide my every move.

Jax P.O.V  
"So how did the call with the crack head advocate go?" Asked Opie sitting across from Jax at the picnic table.

"She said I could meet him, but she has rules, what the fuck does she think us gonna happen? It's not like I'm gonna take the little shit" Opie laughed and shook his head.

"Well you might not but Gemma might and saying fuck and calling him a little shit is probably on the no list too...Donna was always bustin my balls about stupid shit like that" I laughed shaking my head because Donna used to bust my balls too.

"Yeah maybe but I'm sure it has to do with the club more than anything she seems like she's got a stick up her ass ."

"Well brother you've got to deal with the rich bitch for 13 more years if she lets you stay around that long" Opie slapped me on the back walking back to the garage he turned and said " hey you never know maybe you'll be playing house with the Mob Princess" I swallowed hard fuck that she was sexy but I don't want shit to do with another Mob.

Walking into the diner I noticed Penelope had a table between two occupied tables and this could either mean she wanted witness' or shit wasn't as bad as I thought. Turns out I was half right she didn't want him at the clubhouse, until Abel was comfortable around me we would all three be spending time together, the only thing that bothered me was when she said she was not going to tell the kid that I was his father.

"Why the fuck not?" I hissed but she only starred at me completely unfazed.

"For one because I don't want Abel to be confused we never talked about you and until recently Abel has never even wondered about a father in any context. Abel has wonderful male role models, I just think it would benefit Abel to wait. Secondly Jax you lead a very... shall we say promiscuous lifestyle, I in no way want Abel to think it's okay to be around so many women, now I know he is only five and doesn't understand the nature of your relationship with said woman but I want him to always hold women in high regard with a great amount of reflect that frankly you lack"

"I respect woman..." I defended myself.

"No you don't but that is the life you were born into so it's not entirely your fault. I am not those woman, what do you call them? Sweetbutts and Croweaters. Yes, that's it well Jax I find them, you and your bothers behavior disgusting. Now I have one last request..."

"What now you crazy bitch..." I heard a gun cock and felt the barrel in the back of my head looking up I saw two more pointed at me from the table in front of us.

"My body guards Mr. Teller, I told you not to call me a bitch, now boys we are fine go back to your lunch. The only other request is that when Abel is around I won't have anyone bad mouthing Wendy.., you can say whatever you like about me but you, your mother, your brothers and the whores whom you take to your bed will not say anything about Wendy."  
I was pissed this bitches goons just pulled guns on me and she acts like we are cool.

" yeah fine I want to see Abel tomorrow at 6, I will be off of work we can get an early dinner." She started to gather her shit and the four goons all jumped up to help her and she shoo'd them off.

"See you tomorrow, Jax have a good day" she walked out leaving me pissed the fuck off and a little turned on, she wasn't afraid of me and that was hot as fuck. I made my way back to TM only to find out Clays bitch ass was sending me on a run over the weekend, I'd get to meet Abel tomorrow but I wouldn't see him again for at least three days. Fuckin Clay .


	4. Truth and Cookies

I don't own S.O.A, no copyright infringement is intended.

It had been much easier than Penny had thought, dealing with Jax. It had been over three months since the first time he had met Abel and though it was awkward for all of them, Abel was starting to feel comfortable around Jax, and the same could be said of Jax, he didn't look like he was going to pass out now when Abel had the rare tantrum he was getting much better at saying no to the child and the cursing had stopped, well not completely he still had to put money in the swear jar quite often but Penny knew he was making an effort and that was what mattered.

Today they were meeting Jax at the hell that was Chucky Cheese in Lodi. "She loved you, you know?" Penny said looking at Abel play Whack-a-Mole. Jax looked confused so she went on.

"Wendy, she loved you. I know in the end she had herself convinced that it wasn't love just an unending gratitude for Abel but... when an ATF agent was questioning her she never said anything about the Club and about year before she got sick we were in Chicago and you ex Tara attacked her she didn't do anything because YOU loved Tara. I almost killed her, Tara that is, but Wendy she... well she was a lot more in control of shit than I would ever be."

"She... we both fucked up. Her with the drugs and cheating and me, I knew I didn't love her and by the time we made it a week into our marriage I had already given up slept with some Croweaters, but we didn't love each other, Penny. You don't know, besides it's too late now" Jax sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"I would have killed my husband if he had cheated, it's to me anyway, one sure sign that you don't respect the person you claim to never want to hurt." Penny looked at Jax who she knew was listening "my dad he cheated on my mom once..."

Jax snorted "Just once?"

Penny chuckled and nodded " Yeah just once, my mom found out and well the woman she didn't make it out of the room and my dad had four knife wounds"

Jax chocked out a strangled laugh. "She stabbed him?" He asked shocked he had always believed Mob wives kept their mouths shut and eyes wide shut.

"Yeah she doesn't fuck around, he apologized and her brother got rid if the girls body and that was the end if it he never strayed again"

"My dad he cheated, hell everyone in the club cheats, it's like..." Jax looked at Penny she was beautiful and even though she was a little mafia princess he didn't think she could ever be an old lady, not his. Fuck she would probably shoot him if he ever cheated and he hadn't been faithful to anyone since Tara when they were teenagers.

"I don't know how the wives deal with it, you know I couldn't look the other way and let those tramps around my husband, it's a good thing he was faithful not many men are."

Jax looked over at Abel again and laughed as his little boy pushed his way through the kids to get to him and Penny, little shit sure is a momma's boy. " hey Abel you ready to go?" Penny asked as he snuggled into her arms, he nodded. "Alright baby let's head out"

Jax took Abel from her arms as she grabbed all her stuff, she traveled with more shit than was needed according to Jax. " I think I'm going to head to the club house and make sure shits okay" Jax said as he loaded Abel into his booster seat. Penny nodded as Jax closed the door. "Can I see him next weekend? I know school is starting on Friday but I would..."

"Sure Jax and maybe you can come by after you go by the Club? I think it's time to let Abel know exactly who you are not just in relation to Wendy" Jax looked like he was going to faint and then a huge smile took over his face as he pulled her into a hug.

"Fuck are you sure? Thanks Penny." Penny nodded and he agreed to come by before eight that night.

Jax POV

I was nervous we had just told Abel that I was his dad, and all the kid did was shrug and ask if he could have some cookies . Was that normal? Fuck, I'm not cut out for this shit.

"Abel do you understand that Jax is your dad?" Penny asked him.

"I know, it's okay I like Jax" Abel shrugged again. "Sometimes he says bad stuff but I like him, his motorcycle too" Abel went on "he wears a funny vest and he has come to my birthday parties and move in here with us."

"No" Penny shouted "I mean Abel sweetheart Jax isn't going to live with us, he can come over and maybe you can spend the night but Jax and me we aren't married" Penny explained as Abels little face fell.

"Oh I thought he loved me" Abel began to cry and Jax pulled him into his arms.

"Come on dude I love you, Penny loves you but we aren't in love with each other" Jax said. Abel nodded but held tight to his cut.

"You both love me?" He asked with big testy blue eyes.

"More than anything" Penny chimed. Jax nodded his agreement. "Alright but maybe Jax can spend the night here, his house is stinky" Abel stated as Penny groaned and blushed in embarrassment, Jax laughed.

"I will clean it bud and you can have Penny help you pick stuff for your room" Abel giggled and nodded his agreement. "Alright I'm gonna get a cookie see you later, Daddy" Abel walked into the kitchen and Jax choked down a gulp of air.

"Wow...that was?" Jax was at a loss " Fuckin awesome darlin' I cant believe this, shit Penny he called me daddy, best night fuckin ever" Jax exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah he is a great kid" Penny laughed at his enthusiasm. They sat and talked as Lana gave Abel a bath and put him to bed. "My parents are coming into town next week and they want to meet you" Penny mumbled.

"Why?" Jax asked, there was no real reason to meet them.

"I guess they want to make sure you aren't some psyco who is going to kill me and take Abel or kill us both" Penny says in all seriousness "Besides my dad he wants to meet with you and Opie privately"

Jax was shocked why the fuck did her father want to meet him and Ope? "He ain't gonna have us killed,right?" Jax asked because well shit you never know with the mob, Penny shook her head.

"No he said buisness and he doesn't invoke me in that part if his life, it's not stuff he thinks I should know, even if I do."

"Okay, I'll talk to Ope" Jax stood up to leave. "Thanks for tonight Penny and everything." Penny nodded and wished him a goodnight.


	5. A Good Life

I don't own SOA, no copyright infringement is intended.

Jax POV

"So Penny I was wondering about something you said last weekend at Chucky Cheese?" Jax started not sure why he was so nervous.

"Uh, yeah sure Jax what is it? I said a lot of things." Penny glanced back at me and then back to Abel who was writing his name as homework. Why the fuck did he have homework in kindergarten.

"Well, you said when you were in Chicago that Tara attacked Wendy, I'm just wondering how Tara knew who Wendy was."

"Oh she didn't, not at first anyway. Wendy went to the ER, she was feeling dizzy. Well turns out Tara's boyfriend was the attending physician and well Wendy was a flirt, you know this" Jax nodded, he did.

"Well turns out Doc wasn't as faithful as Tara believed and took Wendy up on her offer. Tara caught them right in the middle of it. Well a fight broke out a neighbor called the cops and well Tara found out that her boyfriend was very married and not faithful but also that Wendy was your ex-wife." Jax nodded.

"So Tara knows I was married?" It still hurt a little to think about her. Not her but the way she left without a fuckin look back.

"Yeah she is seeing some Fed now" Penny informed him. Jax head snapped up in shock.

"Totally my daddy kept tabs on her after the whole thing with Wendy, she is crazy." Jax looked at Penny wondering why her father kept tabs on Tara.

"Why?"

"Because she called and harassed Wendy for a good six months, didn't stop until Daddy had a guy go talk to her. She started dating the suit a couple weeks later. Daddy figured she was trying to start some shit. Turns out he's as crazy as she is."

"Okay so you know about all my ex's, what about yours?" Jax asked why the fuck would Tara bother Wendy, maybe she was crazy. If that was true Gemma was right, when was his crazy ass mother not right about bitches He brought home?

"Just the one, my husband. I knew from an early age that I would marry him. My parents wanted me to know everything. I loved him but it took time and then he was gone. Hell I still can't take my ring off" Penny muttered the last part under her breath and twisted her big ass ring on her finger. "He was my everything to me and now I'm a little lost, that's why I was such a bitch about Abel, I wouldn't survive losing him." Penny looked up at Jax and he pulled her into a hug. What he really wanted to do was kiss her but he was pretty sure she'd slap him and the goons would kill him.

"I won't take him Penny, he loves you and shit you're a great fucking mom." Penny sighed in relief. "So I spoke to your dad." Jax told her. "He said that he needed your goons back home but that he would pay me and Ope to lookout for you and Abel."

That wasn't all but no way in hell was he going to tell her that her father wanted them to run guns for them on the west coast and that he knew JT wasn't killed by accident, and that he knew who did it. "He is offering us quite a bit to watch you two"

"Yeah he's a little overprotective" Understatement, Jax thought. Gemma was overprotective, but even she didn't pay anyone what Penny's father was offering and she let him marry and make his own mistakes, Penny's father wanted to know every move his daughter made.

"I'd say, so do you mind? Ope is a good guy his wife Donna took off with his kids and sent him divorce papers so he needs the money for child support and shit" Penny laughed.

"Yeah it's cool, Daddy probably wants to keep a closer eye on the club as well." Jax was relieved they could use the extra cash and he needed to take care of Clay. If he took Clay out and instantly had a way for the Club to make good money shit would go a lot smoother.

"Okay then we'll do it, thanks for not freaking out over this"

"no problem besides if it helps you out and keeps Daddy off my back it's a win win right?"

"I'm done" Abel shouted "finally can we eat?" Penny nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner Daddy?" Jax smiled it was still pretty awesome to be daddy.

"If it's okay with Penny, sure" Abel ran to the kitchen yelling. He came back a few minutes later. " she says yes" Jax smiled he liked having dinner with Penny and Abel. He was used to coming over to their house after shit with the club and hanging out, eating dinner and then going back to the club for drinks and sometimes a Croweater. It was a good life as far as he was concerned. He got a family life with Penny and Abel and sex from the Croweaters. He really wanted sex from Penny but that would have to wait. Another plus was he didn't have an old lady bitching at him only Gemma and she bitched enough. They had dinner and they both gave Abel a bath, Penny let him put the kid to bed and he said goodnight promising to see her the next afternoon, when he would introduce her and Abel to Opie.

"where the fuck have you been?" Clay asked as Jax walked into the clubhouse. Jax wanted to kill him right then but he knew better, he had to wait for the right time. Maybe he should take Penny's father up on the offer to take him out.

"I was over visiting Abel, like every night I don't have a run or club buisness." Jax grabbed a beer from the prospect and turned towards Clay. "Did you need me?" He asked knowing damn well that they would have called if it was important.

"no, your mom wanted to know if you were coming to dinner on Sunday?"

"Maybe, it depends on Abel, he probably wants to have lunch since he has school Monday" Clay nodded "I'll let Ma know" he walked away towards a Croweater and took her to his dorm room. Fuckin Clay, he ended to relieve some stress.


End file.
